fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pegasus Knight
Pegasus Warrior split ...As it turns out, thanks to a former dragon rider given a pegasus via a promotional Cipher distribution, the Pegasus Knight on its own merits exists in Fates alongside the Pegasus Warrior. As such, contrary to this page's claim, the Pegasus Warrior is not simply "Pegasus Knight renamed", but a distinct albeit similar class. Therefore, the Pegasus Warrior stuff needs to be split out of this page, with the actual Fates data for the Pegasus Knight put in in its place. Too bad there's no proposed-split template, otherwise I would have slapped it on already...-- 17:41, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :I think at that point, it's splitting hairs. The Pegasus Warrior is literally nigh identical to the Awakening Pegasus Knight in all but ascetics. The question is, is Minerva's class actually a separate class, or is it a nigh identical class just given a special name just for her? Honestly, I personally am concerned at the prospect of splitting classes clearly meant to be the same class based on technicalities.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:35, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Minerva's Pegasus Knight class cannot promote, has different maximum stats than any pegasus using class in Fates and learns the same skills as Falcon Warriors and Dark Falcons. Also since Pegasus Warriors don't ride actual Pegasi this should be enough reason to split the pages. 13:35, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :Minerva's class has nearly the same stats, and the Tenma thing is only in one support. We already have the armor knight variations as one page, and Tear Ring Saga's Mercenary and Fighter classes in one page, so I'm opposed to a split. Emperor Hardin (talk) 18:16, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::EDIT CONFLICT: So basically it is a composite class of Falcon Warrior and Dark Falcon that is exclusive to a single bonus character, and has no unique traits of it's own? If anything, I'd probably be slightly in favor of splitting out Minerva's class (or at least noting it separately in the stat tables, like with RD's SP classes), because when we actually honestly consider splitting out "class that is literally identical to prior incarnations of the Pegasus Knight except for name" over a technicality, I think we might be overstepping our bounds here. (Also, Tenma and Pegasi are effectively the same thing and the game treats them as such. See also: Wyvern, a page that technically covers two different races of mounts, because splitting them would be asinine and pointless.)--Otherarrow (talk) 18:20, December 2, 2015 (UTC) : I'd note it differently in the stat tables personally just like we do with the two thieves in Tear Ring Saga, or Fighter, and Mercenary in Tear Ring Saga, or Marshall for a non-TRS example. And make a note about the unique Minerva version. I'm sure the TCG will have other unique class characters. Emperor Hardin (talk) 18:23, December 2, 2015 (UTC) : The Stat differences are Minerva's version has two extra points in Strength, one less in magic and defense, while an extra point in skill. The most notable difference is no Staves, and an S-Rank in Magic. Everything is the same. Emperor Hardin (talk) 18:27, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Is it worth pointing out the Pegasus Knight is the only class to have appeared in every Fire Emblem game? Are You Serious (talk) 22:38, January 30, 2016 (UTC)